Lotus Ridgewell
''"I have continuously wondered were I existed from, who I am, additionally why I am here. I bet you guys questioned these equivalent beliefs as well. you people have pondered numerous crack-brained thoughts, along with murmured some disaffection beneath your breath. furthermore I exist unlike you human beings I've continued in confidential as well as camouflaged my forces from others; informed if I appeared myself I will be exclaimed a 'Mutant'. I wonder why Angel had been my mother for the longest duration..... What would you undertake, to stay incarnate?" ~Lotus '' Lotus hides her own secrets from the reader as she spins the tale of misfortune, as she takes the readers through twists and turns she un-ravels a whole new type of world and experince that the reader has never experinced before. Lotus ends up having a habit of being somewhat of wanted by supernatural beings. She has Medium like abilities. Not only this but she is seen speaking with a ghost like cat named Shadow, it is never revieled how she knows the cat's name or who this cat really. She is the only known begin to travel through a dream and supernatural world that holds ghosts and ghouls called The Firefly Space. Angel brought her into the home when she had the apperance of a few months old. Angel then raised her in the same home as Jacob Ridgewell and Marx Ridgewell along with her Husband Harvey. Before the story her 'Parents' got into her fight she wittnessed but she can hardly re-call because of her young age at the time.Which caused the family to break up and leaving Jacob, Lotus, and Marx with their mother. Trixie Payne one of Lotus' classmates in middle scool, was the first one besides Angel to see Lotus' powers. After one morning in late September, Angel life ended and she along with her siblings was sent to her Aunt Violet St Blue. Lotus was claimed crazy and sent to a doctor for her brain scans after she went to her aunt. The reasoning because Lotus claimed that she saw a man with black raven hair and red eyes that glew like fire in the night in which he travels through her dreams in which she calls him Dream Walker, but no one believed her besides when her mother was around. In the story it reveils great shockers about her. It also shows she looks nothing like her so-called parents as far as the readers are aware of. Harvey soon got hold over them after two years with their aunt.Who also died of an illness. The Ridgewells Soon moved into an old victorian home during late May of 2001. The town has strayed away from the Old Grimm's Mansion, for reasons unknown. And Lotus dosen't want to stay to find out. Through the story She was teased begin called Jinx and the Dream Walker called her Hex. she soon is countered with a boy thats apperace one year older then she is, his name is later revealed as Luficer Grimm, one of the members of the Grimm family that she had happened to move in their home. Through this part of the story he calls her Lilly in which she refuses to answer to it slips that she is more then what mets the eye as a typical teenage cast out. In still she refuses. The Down Worlder Ark Her older brother named Jacob ends up taking her to New York with Marx. When she arrived to New York she got into a fight with a women named, Sylcia Sanders, a shape shifter of some kind. Syclia then Lotus left her for dead. When Lotus awoken Kurt Sanders was had fished her off the streets. With Marx by his side. Marx then explained everything. Making Lotus feel betraded by Stephan. Later in the series James Warren seems to adpot Lotus, Marx, and Mary Clark. 'Personallity' She is queit and closed up, it's hard for her to open up. She keeps her head down along with chosing to stray from dangerous interactions from her so-called father Harvey. She thinks whens someones nice to her they want something from her or they are trying to use her. Apperance She has cropped pinkish red hair with some hair over her left eye. She wears dark clothing and jackets with hoods. She wears a skull shirt with a angel wing and a devil wing. She has pale wax like skin and a slim face. Lotus has long fingers with black finger nails.